


starry eyes and fake smiles

by calypso_hawthorne



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ....?, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 07:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10329362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calypso_hawthorne/pseuds/calypso_hawthorne
Summary: Yixing finds the universe in Baekhyun's eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this came from my amazingly talented friend Amoon. She wrote a beautiful, lovely piece & I just couldn't resist the baekxing feels I got from it. I used the main theme to fit my needs. I also stole a couple lines that I just adored. Tysm for letting me use your awesome work as inspiration darling!!

The boy with the starry eyes.

He always seems to have a smile on his face. Always beaming brightly. Beckoning the world to come at him.  Fearless. Wild. Alive.

 _Byun Baekhyun_ they call him.

He's captivating.

Yixing is utterly enthralled.

He's so high above the rest of the world. He shines like a star, brighter than everyone else around him. And alway― _always_ ―there is that flawless smile on his face.

Then the illusion breaks.

Hidden behind high walls; closed doors, Yixing sees that smile turn upside down. Sees those beautiful eyes squeeze shut and tears spill from the corners.

The second Baekhyun turns and catches Yixing staring at him, the smile returns. The sickening mask is put back on.

The boy returns to his “sunshine and smiles” facade. He can't afford to be anything but happy. Not in this cruel world. He has to don this heavy mask every morning for the lights, the cameras, the fans. He has to pretend to be what he's not. Pretend to be happy. And it's slowly killing him.

Now Yixing cannot go back. He knows the boy's smile isn't real. It send a stab of pain through his chest every time he sees it. No one―especially not his Baekhyunnie―deserves to live like that. Hiding behind a mask of lies.

Can anyone else tell his smile is fake? Can they see that maybe―just _maybe_ ―life has gotten the best of the boy? Just as it has with so many others.

Yixing doesn't want to see him lie. Not to the world. Not to himself.

But once in awhile, Yixing is rewarded with a real smile. A genuine look of happiness that comes when Baekhyun spends time with his members. His family. With him.

With _Yixing._

And so the months pass. The seasons come and go. They lose people. Hearts are broken. The tears flow.

Baekhyun cries at the unfairness of it all. They are broken now.

But still, they manage to come back, stronger than ever. They manage to show the world what greatness they are truly capable of.

And so the months pass. The seasons come and go. Realizations are made. They grow closer. Soon, words of comfort turn into hugs. Hugs into kisses.

Yixing is falling. He's falling into this chasm that is Baekhyun. He's falling and he doesn't care.

Stolen kisses when no one is watching. Entwined hands. Warm, affectionate embraces. Sneaking into the other's bed. Words of encouragement. Whispered declarations of love in the darkness after finding satisfaction in each other's heat. Vows. Promises.

They belong with each other. They belong _to_ each other.

Yixing helps the younger boy find himself. Reminds Baekhyun of the beauty that he is. Rejoices in his flawed perfection.

He finds the universe in Baekhyun's eyes.

Baekhyun in return, slowly becomes Yixing's home. Holds him when he's being torn apart between two different worlds. Soothes the ache and teaches him to be proud of himself.

They make each other better. Now, the boy is ready to break free of these glass walls he had built around himself. He is no longer “sunshine and smiles” but he isn't “sadness and despair” either.

He's just Baekhyun.

And Yixing loves him exactly as he is.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be working on this long baekxing fanfic I started back in January (gay roommates AU―look forward to it!) Instead I find myself writing and everything else I can think of. Honestly...
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading. Kudos and comments are appreciated! <3
> 
> Come talk to me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/sumaiyah_fatima)


End file.
